Albus Dumbledore and the Philosopher's Stone
by Notfilc
Summary: I have reversed the roles so students are teachers and teachers are students. Enjoy!


Harry Potter – Reversed Roles

An Quick Explanation

Okay, before you start reading this you must understand something. If you have not guessed from the title; in this short adaptation of the Harry Potter book The Philosopher's Stone, the roles of the characters are reversed. So the teachers become the students and the students become the teachers. Here is the list of swaps:

Dumbledore – Harry

McGonagall – Hermione

Hagrid – Ron

Snape – Malfoy

Voldemort and Professor Quirrell stay as themselves as I could not find appropriate students to represent them.

The other characters in the book, stay the same; as themselves, but they wont appear much as I have focused my version on the things that the 3 main characters do.

Chapter 1

"Here you go Harry, little Dumbledore fell asleep just as we were going over Bristol." Said Ron.

"Thanks Ron, Professor Granger, if you would?" Harry asked. "I'm sure he'll be fine here. Good luck Albus Dumbledore."

Chapter 2

Professor Potter rose and said "Right, you have all been sorted into your houses and I must warn you to not go to the 3rd floor corridor on the right, as there is a huuuuge dog with 3 heads that will kill you! Enjoy your feast!"

Albus, Minerva and Rubeus were tucking into their feast nicely and the teachers were doing the same.

Chapter 3

Its Halloween and everybody are stuffing their faces with the very delicious feast, when suddenly Professor Quirrell storms into the hall! "Troll, troll in the dungeon. Thought you ought to know..."

Albus and Hagrid, panicked and like everyone else ran for their dormitories, but then Albus had a brain wave.

"Minerva; she doesn't know!"

They set out for the girls toilet. Once they were there, they opened the door to the troll! Minerva was hiding in the toilet, but after much battling and with the Eldar wand stuck up its nose, the troll was defeated! Professors Malfoy, Granger and Quirrell quickly arrived and with a great sigh of relief Hermione, and Quirrell started questioning the trio. Lucky 5 points were award to Gryffindor!

Chapter 4

It was Albus' first game of Quidditch and he was very nervous, however there were plus sides. He was on the fastest broomstick in the world, and he had the business in his blood.

"Scared Albus?" Wood said. "A little" replied Albus. Wood continued "Yeah, that's natural, I was before my first game."- "What happened?" Albus interrupted. "I took a bludger to the head 3 minutes in and woke up in hospital a week later!" Surprisingly this didn't help Albus' nerves. However 25 minutes later, he was feeling even worse. Back and forth he was going. Rather soon, Minerva had realised and assumed that it was Malfoy who was jinxing the broom. She went to go and stop him and a few moments later he was on his way again and after another 15 minutes Gryffindor had won the match.

Chapter 5

"We have to go down the trapdoor; tonight!" Albus said. Night crept up incredibly quickly and they met in the common room ready for their adventure. Suddenly a croak was heard, it was Trevor accompanied by Neville.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you. You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again!" Neville said anxiously.

"Neville, I'm really sorry for this, _petrificus totalus!" _Minerva exclaimed.

Hagrid worryingly said "You scare me sometimes, you know that!"

Chapter 6

"Right, if anything weird happens get yourselves out. Now lets go down this trapdoor and stop Malfoy from stealing that stone." Albus proclaimed.

They fell for about 5 seconds and landed on a funny looking plant. Minerva knew from the moment they landed what they were dealing with. "This is Devil's Snare" she said "you have to relax to pass through if you don't it will just kill you". Minerva passed through with no hitches, but the task was not as easy for Hagrid. "Rubeus, you have to relax, please do what I say, Albus tell him!" Shouted Minerva.

"Hagrid, please relax, oh here we go...!" Continued Albus.

"ALBUS!" Exclaimed Hagrid! He was worried, he couldn't relax as it was causing him so much distress! "Gosh, I read something in Herbology, I cannot remember what it was, umm... yes that's it! Devil's snare, devil's snare, its deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun! Yes, devil's snare hates sunlight. _Lumos solem! _And with that the Devil's Snare retracted and Hagrid fell through.

"What's that noise?" Hagrid and Minerva said simultaneously. They went through the door to find out.

Chapter 7

A broomstick lay in the centre of the room and about a thousand keys with wings circled around the room. They understood the challenge, but only Albus could do it. They all knew that and so up he went, he chased the keys back and forth, and after finally catching it threw it to Minerva and she unlocked the door. Albus thundered through.

Chapter 8

"Hagrid, you don't suppose that this is real wizards chess do you?" Asked Minerva. "Yes, Minerva I think this is exactly like wizards chess." Rubeus replied. The game continued until 2 moves before the completion when Hagrid realised something had to be done. "Guys, I have to make a sacrifice. I need to move but the queen will then take me out. You can then go on and check the king."

"No Hagrid, you can't!" Albus shouted! Ignoring him, Hagrid sent the command for his knight to move. Then the opposite queen moved towards Hagrid's player and struck him down. Minerva started to walk towards him, but Albus quickly stopped her as he had to check mate the king!

The game was over. Minerva and Albus rushed over to check on Rubeus. Minerva said"Albus, it is you who must go on, not me, not Hagrid, you!" Albus knew that and so he stood up, gathered all of his courage, pushed open the doors and walked down the stairs.

Chapter 9

"You?" Albus said curiously.

"Yes, dear boy, who would suspect poor, st-t-t-t-uttering Professor Quirrell?" Quirrell said sarcastically. Albus didn't understand, it turned out all of their predictions about Professor Malfoy had been wrong.

"Tell me boy, how do I get the stone?" Quirrell asked. "How would I know, I don't want the stone." Replied Albus.

"Let me speak to him." Whispered Voldemort. "Master you are not strong enough!" Quirrell retaliated. Voldemort quickly interrupted and said "I have strength enough for this". Quirrell unravelled his turban and revealed the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Albus was facing his worst enemy and then felt a small weight in his pocket. He reached his hand in and there it was, The Philosopher's Stone. Voldemort noticed immediately and ordered Quirrell to kill him and grab the stone. Albus tried to fight back as Quirrell was clutching at his throat. Then Albus slammed his hands against Quirrell's face and weirdly he started turning to stone. He then continued until Quirrell and Voldemort were dead. He picked up the stone and then for some reason was knocked unconscious.

Chapter 10

Albus awoke 2 weeks later in hospital, and was greeted by a mass of get well cards and presents all from his admirers. Then he noticed that Professor Potter had walked through the door. "Sir, has the stone been destroyed?" Asked Albus. "Yes dear boy, my friend Nicholas Flamel and I have had a little chat and we have decided to destroy the stone. Now get some rest."Potter replied. "Oh, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans! My favourites; you know I was rather unforunate to have come across a vomit flavoured one in my youth. Let me see. Alas! Earwax, mmmmm... delicious."Potter continued. He left Albus in peace. A day later Albus left the hospital wing and met Hagrid and Minerva on the platform ready to go home. "You know" He said, "I think Hogwarts hasn't seen the last of us, come on lets go home".

The End

I hope you have enjoyed my different version of Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone or should I say, Albus Dumbledore and The Philosopher's Stone. Thank you very much again for reading this short novel and I hope this inspires you to write your own Fan Fiction story. I have found this a terribly fun and therapeutic experience and I hope that you do to!

1431 Words

8494 Characters


End file.
